


Panic

by Adorable Anarchist (Vampbi)



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mutual Pining, unsure if this counts for graphic depictions of violence or not and I'm just being cautious lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampbi/pseuds/Adorable%20Anarchist
Summary: "The machine finished collapsing inwards and lit up a crackling red. Roxanne felt her stomach drop in the fraction of a second they had before the machine exploded outwards again, sending shrapnel slicing through the air."
Relationships: Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Ok honestly I wrote this last night while in immense pain and haven't done much editing of it. Still, I hope you enjoy this slice of hurt/comfort!

Roxanne tilted her head as she listened to Megamind monologue about his latest death trap. She really should've been paying closer attention to what it was, but Megamind had been very distracting, excitedly gesturing and strutting about...Which okay, wasn't unusual, but in her defence, she had been woken up from a nap for this kidnapping and she'd been having the most _interesting_ dream.

Not that these sort of dreams were anything new, it was just something about seeing Megamind so soon afterwards had her brain refusing to focus on the details of what was actually going on. Roxanne just kept imagining what he would taste like, how he would sound, how he would move....Having an unrequited crush on a supervillain was mostly an emotionally painful experience so maybe she was indulging the fantasy so she didn't have to face the reality where he didn't love her. So what? She was _allowed!_

A loud screeching interrupted her thoughts. It didn't take long for Roxanne to find the source of the noise. Wayne had flown in and had punched in what seemed to be the middle of the machine. She really wished she had actually been paying attention to what it was. Megamind though looked alarmed as it began crumpling in on itself.

"Get Miss Ritchi out of here!" He shouted.

Roxanne didn't have a chance to protest before Minion was picking up her entire chair.

"Hang on!" She protested.

"Sorry, Miss-"

Minion wasn't able to finish. The machine finished collapsing inwards and lit up a crackling red. Roxanne felt her stomach drop in the fraction of a second they had before the machine exploded outwards again, sending shrapnel slicing through the air. The blast knocked Roxanne out of Minion's arms. The moment she was flying through the air seemed to stretch on forever, in that small eternity she had the shapeless thought that she was still dreaming. Then her chair crashed into the wall, exploding into pieces and radiating pain through her body, dismissing any notion that this wasn't reality.

She didn't remember the moment between hitting the wall and having hit the floor. She lay on the ground surrounded by debris, struggling to pull air into her aching lungs. Roxanne could feel her entire body throb with pain in sync with her heartbeat, which itself seemed much too loud suddenly. Everything seemed loud in the sudden silence.

Once she got her breathing under control, Roxanne steeled herself to pull herself to her feet. She couldn't hear anyone else so she had to be the one to make sure no one was hurt too badly. The thought of Megamind or Minion being seriously hurt sent a wave of ice through her that gave her the strength to move.

It took everything in her to push her body up with her arms, legs still curled under her. At least she could look around like this. What she saw wasn't comforting. The abandoned warehouse Megamind had tried to disguise as part of the also abandoned mall was torn to pieces. The air smelled like ozone which couldn't be a good thing. Her eyes found Minion. He was swimming around in the head of his suit, the rest of it was gone below the shoulders. He was moving in frantic circles, calling out, but without the part of his suit that had speakers, no one could hear him through the glass. Roxanne tried to shove her panic down as she began scanning the room for Megamind. It didn't take much looking before she saw him and the sight made her heart skip a beat in terror.

He was crumpled on the ground, completely still, a piece of metal sticking out of his shoulder. A deep purple substance oozed out of the wound, dripping onto the floor. With a jolt, Roxanne's still fuzzy brain realized that it must be his blood. Oh god, it was his blood!

She shoved herself to her feet, ignoring the pain lacing through her, and hurried to his side, almost falling every couple steps. Somehow she made it and collapsed next to Megamind's still, far far to still, body. The panic in her buzzed louder she saw his chest wasn't moving. She tried to remember anything about CPR, but next to nothing was getting through the panicked screaming in her head. She placed her hand under his nose and.....

Yes. Thank god! Megamind was breathing. Shallowly, but it was so much better than nothing.

Roxanne had a half-formed memory of the first aid classes she'd taken and was pretty sure if someone had something impaling then she was supposed to bandage around it. Another quick glance around didn't reveal anything bandage-like to her so she went for the next best thing and pulled her shirt over her head. She had just worn a white tank top and jeans to this kidnapping and there was a part of her in the back of her head that was slightly embarrassed at being so exposed, but it was easily drowned out by the rest of her brain's focus on keeping Megamind alive.

Careful not to move the shrapnel Roxanne wrapped her tank top around it and pressed it into the wound. Megamind made a small noise, which she decided to take as a good thing. He was at least okay enough to feel the pressure she was applying and respond to it. It wasn't much, but she was clinging to basically anything right then. 

The purple blood soaked the shirt, making her hands sticky and warm with it. It occurred to Roxanne that she had not the foggiest idea of what to do next.

"Megamind!" She shouted at him, hoping for any sort of response.

Nothing.

Tears burned in her eyes. This wasn't how this could end...She hadn't even had the chance to show him how loved he was. And oh, he was so loved. She treasured the kidnappings, soaking in every ounce of Megamind's presence that she was allowed. Roxanne knew she was just a pawn in his game with Wayne, and she could even settle for only being a pawn to him as long he knew he was treasured. Megamind deserved to be loved and he deserved to know he was loved and she couldn't let it end like this! Her throat was raw and painful and she didn't know if it was her fear and pain or the dust in the air.

"Megamind!!" She screamed, letting the fear in her bleed into her voice.

His face twitched. There was nothing after that for a long moment and Roxanne geared up to scream again, a fragment of a thought about how this was how she was finally screaming for him and it was the worst possible thing-

Megamind's eyes opened and his breathing sped up. Roxanne almost sobbed with relief. His eyes locked onto her and he made a little distressed noise before trying to sit up. She quickly used what was left of her strength to keep him laying down. She was far to elated to feel the pain she was in properly and he was greatly weakened so it wasn't all that difficult.

"Ro- Miss Ritchi! Are you hurt?" Megamind asked, eyes wide.

"I'm- I'll be alright. You're the one who- Your shoulder!" She said, tears finally filling her eyes and blurring her vision.

"My sh- Oh."

"You'll be okay. You'll be okay. You're going to be okay." Roxanne chanted quietly, unsure which of them she was trying to reassure.

"Where's Minion?"

"He's okay, I think. He was moving around at least. His- his suit is mostly...."

Roxanne wasn't able to finish, her breathing feeling all wrong. There was to much air and not enough and she frantically tried to pull as much as she could into her lungs, but it just made her head fuzzier and fuzzier.

"Miss Ritchi! Miss- Roxanne! Roxanne, breath slowly!" Megamind's voice cut through the fuzz.

She tried to slow her breathing like he said, but she couldn't.

"I- I- I can't-"

"You can. Breath with me. In....Out....In....Out...."

Roxanne followed him, breathing in tune with Megamind, letting the sound of his voice and his breathing reassure her that he was in fact alive. Maybe not alright, but he was alive and she was alive and Minion was alive....

Finally, Roxanne was breathing normally again.

"There, much better." Megamind smiled at her and she couldn't hold in a sob.

She had almost lost him, could still lose him.

"What- what happened? With the machine?" She managed to ask.

"I thought I had cased the center in enough machinery to withstand Metro Mahn's strength, but I suppose not. I a massive mistake on my part, I am- I am so sorry. I will never let that happen again." He explained.

"You better not. You- you've got-" She wasn't able to finish, "Why are you so- so calm? You have a piece of metal in your fucking shoulder!"

Megamind smiled wryly.

"I'm fairly durable. And bounce back quite quickly! In fact..." He gently pushed her hands aside.

Roxanne wanted to protest, but before she could he was already pushing himself to a sitting position. He raised his opposite hand to the shrapnel in his shoulder and-

"Oh my god!"

He pulled it out. Roxanne felt sick at the wet noise it made. Alarmingly more blood gushed out after it and Roxanne reached a hand out, not totally sure what she was planning on doing with it. Megamind just calmly held the skin together before springing to his feet.

"I know I have bandages around here somewhere. Not that your solution wasn't- wasn't very clever, Miss Ritchi. Thinking on your feet!" He grinned down at her then frowned again, "Can you stand, Miss Ritchi?"

"I'm not sure." She braced herself and tried to shove her legs under her, but found she couldn't move all that much so she shook her head.

Megamind frowned again, looking over her more carefully than he had when they were both on the ground.

"Wait there. I'll be back soon." He walked quickly towards a wall.

Once he reached it he opened a box attached to a piece of his villain decor. It took only a could seconds until he was bandaged up, the speed and skill he used made Roxanne's heart ache. How many times had he patched himself up like that? She'd never seen him this hurt before, but he was clearly quite practiced. Once he was finished he turned back and hurried over to her.

"Here." He offered the arm that wasn't in a sling to her.

Roxanne felt a little guilty his help to her feet since as far as she could tell she was only bruised, but she couldn't stand on her own and couldn't be much help on the ground so she let him pull her up. Once she was standing she wobbled a bit and Megamind gripped her shoulder firmly, making sure she didn't fall. She wished she didn't feel quite so giddy at the action.

Once it was clear she was stable Megamind rushed off to Minion. As she watched him fuss over Minion it occurred to Roxanne that Wayne seemed to have fucked off. That seemed unlike him though so she once again found herself scanning the ruins of this evil plot, a lot less fearful this time. Wayne was basically indestructible so she was less worried about her friend and more curious where he was. 

A rush of air above their heads answered that question though. Wayne landed in front of Roxanne.

"Are you alright, Roxy?" He asked, looking her over worriedly.

"I'm fine. Where were you?" She didn't mean to snap at him, at least he didn't seem offended.

"I was looking for paramedics."

Roxanne had to admit that was a smart idea, but....

"Why didn't you use superspeed?"

"I uh, I tried? I think I have a concussion." He shrugged.

And now that she was looking for it she could see it his eyes seemed....unfocused. Huh.

"Alright. Well, I think we're all fine now?" She looked back over at Megamind and Minion.

Megamind was still fussing over Minion who appeared to be doing his best to fuss back, neither acknowledged Wayne at all.

"I'm not flying with you while you're concussed." Roxanne said before he could offer.

Wayne shrugged before taking off, presumably back home to rest. She turned to walk in the direction of Megamind, but only made it a couple of steps before making an alarming noise and almost collapsing again. Megamind turned around sharply at the sound and rushed to her side. He swiftly wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her.

"Metro Mahn didn't fly you home?" He asked, frowning.

"Y- yeah. I think he's concussed? I didn't want to risk it." She tried really hard not to blush at the feeling of Megamind's arm, somehow filled with hidden strength, holding her upright as they walked towards an area where light refracted weirdly giving away the presence of the invisible car.

"Smart. You don't need further injuries." He nodded.

It was slow going, but he managed to get her into the back of the invisible car. Once she was seated he hurried off again, reappearing when he placed Minion in the passenger's seat gingerly. Roxanne expected him to get into the driver's seat, even though she wanted to protest him driving in his state, but he climbed into the back with her. Unfortunately, they were on opposite sides of the backseat, to much distance between them for Roxanne to indulge her impulse to lay her head on his uninjured shoulder. That was probably a good thing, Megamind didn't need to deal with her infatuation on top of everything else.

"Who's driving?" She asked, shoving her pathetic, useless thoughts away.

"Oh, the invisible car can drive itself." He explained.

"It can?" She couldn't keep the surprise from her face and voice, shocked he hadn't bragged about that ever.

"Well, it can drive itself back to the Lair. I'm very sorry, Miss Ritchi, but I promise to have the brainbots take you home as soon as possible." Megamind hurried to reassure her.

She didn't need that reassurance though. She needed to stay at the Lair with him and make sure he's fine. She needed to not leave his side until she was no longer afraid that he was going to drop dead between breaths. She needed him.

"Okay." Is what she said.

The drive was to short and agonizingly long. Roxanne spent the entire thing staring at Megamind, to afraid to take her eyes off him, and he spent the drive with his eyes locked forward fixated on nothing. He was clearly thinking furiously though and she wished she knew what about. Better safety features for the future? A way to measure just how hard Wayne can punch? A more sturdy suit for Minion?

He blinked a few quick times coming out of whatever thought he'd been focusing on when the invisible car pulled to a stop. Roxanne hadn't even realized they'd been approaching the Lair and already they were here.

"Well, Miss Ritchi, I'll call the brai-" He started, opening his door before Roxanne interrupted.

"Can I stay? Here? Just for a little bit." She hated now needy her voice sounded, but it got Megamind to look at her.

"Of- of course. Give me just a moment, Miss Ritchi."

He pulled himself out of the invisible car, grabbed Minion and hurried off. Roxanne had a moment to curse herself and how pathetic she was being. Why on earth would Megamind want to put up with her right then? He was walking around like he was fine, sure, but he was also very injured. The image of the shrapnel sticking out of his shoulder, the sight of that blood....it just wouldn't leave her mind.

With a jolt she realized that she still wasn't wearing a shirt. That was....that made everything just so much more humiliating. Roxanne felt her face burn and she crossed her arms over her torso, even though there was no one around to see her. So pathetic.

Megamind's footsteps hurried back and soon enough he opened her door and handed her a black piece of fabric. It took a second for Roxanne to realize it was a sweater. She pulled it on quickly, blush worsening partly because Megamind had acknowledged her shirtlessness and partly because she was wearing his clothes.

"It's the only thing I have that would fit you." He explained.

She couldn't look at him as she muttered her thanks. She accepted his outstretched hand and let him pull her to her feet without ever look at his face. Now that she wasn't running on fear and adrenaline her mind was free to berate her for how pathetic she was being. Megamind didn't seem to notice though as he led her through the Lair.

Roxanne took this chance to look around and try to memorize as much of the Lair as she could. It was unlikely she'd ever be back and she wanted to know as much about Megamind that she could glean from the place he called home. There was quite a lot of spikes and leather, unsurprisingly, also a lot of blueprints sketched over paper, on walls, everywhere. It was like he'd just put down his ideas onto the nearest surface as he had them. Roxanne really hoped that was the case because that was an adorable thought.

They reached a large leather couch and Megamind gently pressed on her shoulder to get her to sit. Roxanne looked up at him as he stood over her, fidgeting in a way that made her think he was....nervous? Probably not used to people being in his home. She patted the bit of couch next to her as an invitation, hoping that might ease his nerves. He did sit, but held himself stiffly, which worried her.

"Are you- obviously you're hurt, but is sitting making it worse?" She asked.

"Oh! N-no. I'm fine, Miss Ritchi. I'm just- why did you want to stay?" He turned his piercing green gaze on her and somehow with his full attention on her she couldn't find it in herself to lie.

"I was- am- worried about you. I wanted to make sure you're okay."

He frowned at that.

"You're worried about me?"

"Yes. Obviously!" 

"Obviously?"

Roxanne really wished he wouldn't question everything she said.

"Yes, obviously! I- I care about you."

He recoiled like she'd slapped him.

"Oh, come on. You had to know that!" She was shocked he hadn't already figured her out.

"I- no I didn't- you care about me? How? Why?" He narrowed his eyes at her and Roxanne found she didn't like it when he was suspicious of her.

"I love you!" Roxanne was too tired, to upset, to in shock, not to lie.

She hurriedly covered her mouth after she spoke as though she could take back the words. Megamind stared at her, eyes wide, expression fragile.

"No you don't." The denial and hopelessness in his voice....

Roxanne lower her hands looked him in eyes, gaze steady.

"Yes, I do. I love you." She insisted, begging him to believe her.

Maybe the events of that day had also gotten to him, something in his face shifted and then he was looking at her with wonder.

"You love me?"

Roxanne nodded and reached out to grab his hand. That got him staring at their joined hands in wonder. It seemed impossible, but.....

"Do- do you love me?" She had to ask.

Megamind laughed breathlessly.

"I- yes, Miss Ritchi. I love you." He smiled at their hands.

Roxanne scooted closer to him and used her free hand to lift his face so he was looking at her.

"Call me Roxanne."

"Of course, M- Roxanne."

She grinned and him and he grinned back. She felt lighter than she ever had before. Not even the aching in her body from the explosion, not even the fear that had ruled her since could ruin this for her. Megamind loved her. _Megamind!_ Loved her! It was unbelievable and perfect and and- it was just so much and she had to kiss him. She _had_ too.

"Can I kiss you?" She asked.

He looked shocked again, eyes flicking down for a second, before nodding quickly. Roxanne wasted no time leaning into his space, pressing her lips to his.

It was amazing. Megamind hesitated a second before responding, but soon he was kissing her back. Roxanne put every piece of her, every ounce of her love for Megamind into that kiss. It was so much better than she had ever dreamed. In her dreams, she didn't know how soft his lips were, how wonderful he tasted, how gentle and desperate he was. She got lost in kissing him, savouring every moment.

"Oh! Sir, Miss Ritchi! I- uh- I'll just....be leaving." 

Minion's voice startled them and they flung themselves away from each other. Roxanne cursed his bad timing.

"Oh! Minion! Your temporary suit-" Megamind started, blushing furiously in a way Roxanne found extremely cute.

"It's fine! I'm just leaving now!" Minion hurried off, his much less complex suit not making the clomping footsteps she was used to.

For a while, she and Megamind just looked at each other. Roxanne figured she would have to be the one to say something since he seemed to be in a bit of a daze so she hurriedly searched her mind for something to say.

"Do you want to go out? With me?" Is what she settled on.

Yeah she loved him and he loved her, but it was better to know.

"W- Yes! Yes, Roxanne, I would love to!" Megamind grinned at her and she had to grin back.

"Good!" She mentally winced at her answer before hurriedly adding, "Do you want to kiss again?" Which wasn't much better.

Megamind grinned even wider and scooted towards her again so she took that as a yes and leaned in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have part of a sexier second chapter written and hey if anyone wants me to actually write that let me know lol!  
> Other than that, come check out my [tumblr](https://felixvanhusss.tumblr.com/) if you wanna say hi or chat about Megamind! I don't post loads of Megamind content on there but I do literally always wanna talk about this movie and/or this ship X)


End file.
